


i can't tell, you're already red

by amongseafarers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongseafarers/pseuds/amongseafarers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her door clicks shut almost immediately but Zayn can tell that the air in her room has changed; it's become heavier, thicker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't tell, you're already red

Zayn twists the handle of her bathroom door and steps out with one towel wrapped over her body and one around her hair, a shampoo-scented cloud following her. She pads across the hallway and into her room, leaving the door open as she rummages through her drawers for clean clothes. 

The complex is quiet and Zayn sighs in relief. Harry, Louis and Niall disappeared an hour before Zayn's shower, yelling something about LaserQuest, unicycles and clowns. Zayn didn't ask then and she sure as hell doesn't want to know now.

Liam doesn't seem to be home either; Zayn glances at the clock on her wall. 10:45pm. 

Knowing Liam though, he's probably out for a run at this horrible time or at the gym even though it is practically 11pm. Sometimes Zayn swears that Liam moonlights as a masked vigilante and instead of 'going for runs', he fights evil by moonlight. 

(Her mind immediately ends that thought with 'winning love by daylight' and she wants to punch Louis in his pretty-boy face for buying the entire DVD collection of Sailor Moon and forcing them all to marathon it during one lazy weekend.) 

Honestly though, if anyone was going to be a superhero, it _would_ be Liam because Zayn truly believes that there is no way an all-around perfect person like Liam Payne can exist in real life. People should have flaws and if Zayn is sure of one thing in the world, it is that Liam is free of all of them. 

She throws on a loose shirt and a pair of panties and falls back onto her bed with an undignified thump, considering her options. She can get up, go downstairs and eat her weight in cereal while watching 'Miranda' or take advantage of the fact that she's all alone and hasn't wanked in about five weeks.

Don't get her wrong, Zayn loves the boys, really she does. But she rarely gets time alone in her house and despite Louis and Harry being the only two in the band living together, they all somehow always end up regrouping at her flat. 

And as lovely as the boys are, it's annoying when all she wants is to do is shut off the lights and buzz one out but can't because Louis has decided to give an impromptu dance lesson to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' in her living room. 

So yeah, Zayn decides – feminism, control over her own sexuality, her body is a temple, rah rah rah – she's going to use this time wisely. 

She runs a hand through her hair, still damp from the shower, the ends curling softly around her shoulders. Her skin is soft under the shirt and her hands slide up her freshly-shaven legs. She just bought new body butter and Zayn likes appreciating herself, okay? Her legs look _fantastic_. 

She crawls to the top of her bed and stretches out on her stomach, pulling her hair away from her face. Her window is cracked open and the only source of light is from the moon, slanting through the blinds. There's a soft summer breeze fluttering in making her skin cool and goosebump under her clothes.

Since her bed faces her work table, Zayn idly looks on at the picture frame at the end of it. (If it happens to be of her and Liam at the Brit Awards afterparty, and Liam happens to be grabbing her around the waist and Zayn happens to be caught in mid-laugh, well then. And if Zayn can still recall the feeling of Liam's face nuzzling her neck and the brush of his arm against the side of her breast, that's just a happy coincidence in her opinion.)

After mindlessly scratching at an itch on her elbow, Zayn slides her hand down her body, purposely trailing her fingernails sharply across the sensitive skin of her lower abdomen and feels her stomach jump in anticipation. 

Zayn licks her lips, she doesn't quite know why yet, but she can just tell how good it's going to feel tonight. And since she hasn't come in more than a month, she's been teetering more on edge lately. 

She doesn't like to touch herself when the boys are around. They've all shared a tour bus, she knows they don't have the same qualms as she does. Wanking, to them, is just another part of another day. But on the bus, they were never less than 10 feet away at any given time. And the walls were thinner than most of the shirts in Harry's wardrobe. 

She does love to tease them, though, afterwards. Zayn always gets a kick out of their reactions. Niall gets adorably red and flustered, Harry grins cheekily and Louis leers at her with his eyebrows waggling. 

But Liam. Zayn's skin tingles at the memory of Liam wanking on the bus, in the room next to hers. When Liam finally came out of his room, she grinned at him lasciviously and planted herself up against him on the couch. "'Ey, Liam. Vas happenin'?" 

Liam had looked over at her, a slight furrow in his eyebrows until he finally understood what she was getting at. His cheeks flushed a dark red and he shifted on the couch, a pillow clenched tightly in his lap. He had just sighed and muttered "Nothing, Zayn. What's a lad have to do to get some privacy around here?" 

(Zayn had laughed outright then because privacy was to a tour bus as personal space was to Louis and Harry. It just didn't exist.) 

But the sounds that Liam made when he came...Zayn was sure she'd never be able to forget them. The deep moans, the rhythmic creaking of his bed and the stifled grunt right before Liam went unmistakably silent. 

Not that Zayn would ever admit it out loud but sometimes while she slept, she'd dream of what Liam looked like when he touched himself and would abruptly wake up with her hands between her legs. 

Zayn sighs audibly because even when he's not around, Liam still manages to invade every part of her life. 

In hindsight, she really shouldn't be making fun of the boys. It's not like Zayn is exceptionally quiet in bed. Far from it, in fact. Zayn has always been a relatively loud lover. She's never able to restrain her quickening exhales and moans but in her opinion, being audible was the biggest turn-on anyone could have. She likes to hear the other person lose control and fall apart because of her, their senses completely shattered.

A car alarm suddenly goes off outside her window and Zayn jolts out of her thoughts. She stretches the kinks out of her lazy muscles and shifts around slightly in her bed to get comfortable. She cants her right hip up and her hand slides in easily between her body and the mattress, her eyes sliding shut. 

Zayn lazily draws her fingers back and forth over her clit through the smooth silk of her panties, Liam's groans echoing in her mind. She faintly registers the beeping of her alarm system but it fades in with the car alarm and she thinks nothing of it. 

The air from her window feels crisp on her bare skin and Zayn hurriedly tugs her panties to the side. Her fingers have finally found the perfect spot to the right of her clit and Zayn sighs delightfully into her pillow. 

Her attention is fully concentrated on herself until she hears a soft knock on her bedroom door. Without pause, the door creaks open and even through her shut eyelids, she can feel the hallway light falling across her face and lower back. 

Her fingers still slightly but pick up again, when she takes a steadying breath and recognizes the scent that enters her room; the musk specific to one person. 

Liam. 

Her door clicks shut almost immediately but Zayn can tell that the air in her room has changed; it's become heavier, thicker. 

Curious, Zayn squints open her left eye and her mouth runs dry when she is able to make out Liam and the shape of his body in the moonlight. His broad shoulders are stiff; Zayn's eyes follow the line of his arm to the door handle where he is clenching it, the tendons in his forearms taut against his skin. 

Her skin heats up and Zayn begins to burn from the way Liam's eyes tentatively wander over her sprawled body. 

Her mind kicks into overdrive and her first reaction is to grab the neglected blankets at the end of her bed, pull them over her practically naked body and give Liam a piece of her mind. But the haughty side of her rears its ugly head and she gets the urge to continue. In front of him. 

Her mind made up, Zayn exhales loudly and kicks her legs so that the thin sheet currently resting over her body flutters up and resettles against her lower calves. And oh look at that, Zayn thinks shamelessly, now she can spread her thighs even further apart. How _indecent_ of her. 

She thinks she can faintly hear a choked noise from the corner of her room but ignores it. Liam chose to close the door, to stay and see this out. And Zayn is going to make it count. 

She shifts along the mattress and gasps softly when her nipples rub against it. Liam exhales heavily behind her and her clit buzzes insistently.

In this position, her breasts feel heavy, tight, and she can feel her blood rushing through through her body, feels it even stronger in her clit. Zayn slips her hand under the band of her panties and begins to rub at the tight bundle of nerves, feeling the tension gather in the pit of her stomach. 

She belatedly realizes that just rubbing her clit rarely ever does it for her but knows that this is the only thing she can do while laying on her stomach. If it were any other time, Zayn would have already flipped onto her back and kept going. But now as soon as she turns, she knows that she'll have to acknowledge that it actually _is_ Liam in her room watching her touch herself.

She bites down on her lip and under the pretense of trying to get comfortable, she fruitlessly slides her legs around and turns over onto her back languidly.

Zayn can only imagine how she looks right now. Her dark hair spread out on her white pillow, her olive skin on full display. She allows her thighs to drop open, right hand halfway hidden under her panties and softly arches her back. Her shirt is still twisted underneath her so it pulls tightly across her chest, barely covering the flat plane of her stomach. 

Deciding to completely ignore Liam at this point, Zayn focuses on herself. The fingers on her right hand are still sliding over her clit but now she is able to raise her left hand and reach under her shirt. The flimsy excuse of the bra she's wearing is pushed aside easily enough and the tip of her forefinger rubs around her nipples, alternating between her left and right breast. She feels her clit suddenly pulse with her heartbeat and whines at her body's visceral reaction. 

She swears she can hear Liam breathing roughly and Zayn can feel herself reaching the brink fast (she doesn't want to think about whether it's because of the long wait, or because of Liam), but she knows that she is already so close. Her skin is now so sensitive and for a quick moment, she feels as though she can feel Liam's breath ghosting on her legs. Which is ridiculous because the last time she checked, Liam was still standing at her doorway. Curious, Zayn lifts her head so she can peek discreetly at him and― 

_OH_. Liam is so much closer now, standing at the foot of her bed, barely an arms-length away.

Zayn grits her teeth in frustration. Where does Liam get off silently watching her in the dark of her bedroom like some kind of ridiculous voyeur? She decides to use the current situation to her advantage. She feels like showing off in front of him. Making him sweat. Showing him exactly what she's capable of, what Liam is missing by refusing to acknowledge what's between them. She wants Liam to break, his long-suffering patience to snap because of her. 

She's fully aware that she's acting bitter and senseless and petty but Zayn is too far gone and too turned on to even care anymore. Rationality has completely left her mind and all she can focus on right now is making herself come. 

Zayn closes her eyes again, her fingers sliding roughly over her clit. She can feel it, the promise of orgasm. She can't remember the last time she felt so hot and itchy in her skin but relishes it, welcomes the intensity and fire in her soul. 

She stretches her body out with her legs bent slightly at the knees, all decor and modesty long forgotten. Her calves are constantly flexing now, even to the point of dull pain, pushing her to the brink. 

She's ridiculously wet between her thighs and her clit throbs with every breath she takes. Zayn doesn't even hear the soft pants escaping her mouth anymore, all she can feel is her blood rushing past her ears, her own shallow breathing and the faint outline of Liam's shadow that has fallen over her body. 

Her right hand is moving on its own now, fingers rubbing hard against her clit and making her hips twitch up. Her skin is hot with arousal and perspiration. Zayn's never been the kind of girl to take it slow, especially on her own. She knows her limits, knows what she can handle. And she is fully aware that she comes mind-blowingly hard when she is rough and fast on herself. 

Between her legs rustling under the sheets and her cut-off moans, Zayn is surprised she can still hear Liam breathing shakily. She feels as though she's arrived at a standstill, on the edge of a cliff but not being allowed to fall and Zayn can't help but let out a tiny sob when she feels the calloused pads of Liam's fingers tentatively brush her anklebone. He makes her bite her lip so hard, she thinks she can faintly taste copper on her tongue. 

_It is so unfair _, Zayn thinks feverishly as she pinches her nipple sharply, it is so unfair. Why does Liam get to be so cool and collected while she's practically naked and touching herself under his gaze.__

__She pulls her left hand out from her shirt, leaving the hem of it skimming over her breasts and hurriedly slides two fingers into her mouth. The pressure of Liam's fingers increases around her ankle and he sits down on the bed, but is still not fully touching her. Zayn's heart races at this bizarre game of tug-of-war they seem to be playing._ _

__Her fingers damp, she follows them down her body once again and cants her hips slightly so she can slide her fingers one by one into her cunt. She hears Liam struggle to hold back a groan and if she weren't so incredibly turned on right now, she'd be tempted to shoot a knowing smirk at him. She thinks about how wanton she must look, how Liam is right there watching her touch herself and Zayn can feel her cheeks and upper chest flush with arousal._ _

__Her fingers continue to pump in and out of her and Zayn can't help her mouth falling open at how good it feels. Her voice becomes high and breathy and she unconsciously gasps as she thrusts faster. She's so close, she can taste it. Her body has become completely taut, her back arched, nipples hard and there is probably nothing that Liam can't see._ _

__Zayn lifts her right thigh up an inch, letting her fingers slide in as far as they can go and her voice hitches when the tip of her middle finger finds her g-spot. All of a sudden, Liam shifts where he's sitting and finally (fucking _finally_ ) grabs her ankle completely, tugging her leg closer to him and Zayn keens at how dominating it feels to have his large hand wrap around her entire ankle. The heavy weight of his palm against her anklebones sends sparks up her skin, hitting her clit and she can feel the bed dipping from where he's sitting down near the edge. _ _

__She should be annoyed by the fact that her left ankle is basically being held down but the lack of movement only spurs Zayn on even more and she realizes that Liam is holding her foot in his lap, dangerously close to his crotch. (She mentally rolls her eyes because really, Liam? Way to be subtle.)_ _

__Her right leg unconsciously shifts further away so she is able to rub her clit and fuck herself on her fingers. This new angle allows her to tilt her hips lower and her fingers slide in so deep, she can hear the way her cunt clenches wetly around them. Zayn abruptly realizes that if she can hear the (frankly, obscene) sounds, Liam can definitely hear her (and oh god, he can probably _see_ her too). Every movement of her hand sounds louder and even more obscene in the quiet hum of her room. _ _

__Without warning, Liam's voice breaks in between her gasps, "Zayn, fuck yes, Zayn," his voice is low and hushed, like he doesn't even realize he's speaking. "Come on, baby, you can do it. Do it harder. Faster. Come for me."_ _

__Zayn bites her lip, a whine caught in her throat, when Liam's fingers travel upwards to touch her knee. She cries out, her right hand furiously rubbing at her clit._ _

__She feels her cunt tighten around her fingers and dimly wonders if Liam can see it. Her eyes flick open and she blinks quickly to get used to the dark; she wants to see Liam, _needs_ to see him as much as he gets to see her right now. _ _

__She looks over at Liam and the light from the moon frames his face perfectly; she sees his mouth slightly parted, the top of his cheeks tinted red and eyes darker than she's ever seen them. Zayn's stomach flips at the predatory gleam in his eyes._ _

__Liam's eyes meet hers and the pressure around her ankle tightens even more. Zayn releases a soft cry and she crooks one of her fingers inside of her and gently presses at her clit again._ _

__Liam's voice is louder this time, gravelly. "Yeah baby, just like that. You like it rough, don't you?”_ _

__Zayn keens, unable to stop her voice from sighing out Liam's name. Her voice trails off into a murmur but Liam doesn't stop talking. "God, Zayn, you look so hot. What are you thinking about, baby? When you push your fingers inside your cunt, who are you thinking of, hmm?" He begins to rub the arch of her foot, matching his movements with each pump of Zayn's fingers in her cunt._ _

__Liam groans throatily, bowing his head to watch her. His breathing is even more ragged now and Zayn bends her legs at the knees, bracing her feet on the mattress so she can thrust herself even harder onto her fingers. Liam's palm slowly slides up her ankle to grasp at her calf and Zayn's voice breaks the heated air between them. "Nngh," she moans thickly and her pelvis jerks forward, restlessly trying to push herself closer to the edge. Her toes curl against the soft jumper on Liam's back and her breath quickens._ _

__"Oh god, yes oh oh Liam, I can't, don't stop― " She knows that Liam must be able to see everything, but she doesn't care, she's so _close_ and Liam's fingers are tightening around her ankle and he is breathing so harshly, each puff of air skimming over her skin like a tender caress._ _

__With one last rub, Zayn's body tenses up and she comes hard, panting Liam's name into the darkness of her room, her back arching up until her muscles shake from the effort. Zayn falls back into her cool bedsheets, her body limp. Her left fingers begin to cramp so she gingerly slides them out of her cunt and bonelessly drops them to the side of her, breathing heavily._ _

__In the corner of her eye, she can see her fingers glistening but wiping them clean is the last thing of Zayn's mind right now because Liam is still gazing down at her, his eyes wide and face so gorgeously honest. His bottom lip is pulled into his mouth and when she looks closely, she can see the glimmer of his white teeth pressing down on his flushed lip. Zayn's heart is still racing and she feels like she'll burst out of her skin if Liam doesn't stop looking at her and say something soon._ _

__Zayn averts her eyes to the ceiling and continues to breathe shakily, her breasts heaving and thighs shaking with exertion. She can't look at him, can't face what he's thinking. As confident a show as Zayn puts on, if Liam decides to ignore what just happened and go on pretending that there's nothing going on between them, she will probably fall apart. If he gets up, if he leaves, if he doesn't say one fucking thing to her..._ _

__The surrealism of what just happened hits Zayn like a glass of ice-cold water. Zayn can feel the corners of her eyes prickling and bites her lip indignantly. What the fuck. She's angry at herself for wanting to cry and angry at him for just sitting there, what is he waiting for, he was the one that decided to walk into her room._ _

__Zayn swallows hard against the lump in her throat. Fine, she decides. If Liam is going to just sit there at the end of her bed (the asshole is _still_ holding her ankle) and not say anything, well she can play the quiet game just as good as he can._ _

__She exhales deeply and closes her eyes, her heart-rate starting to return to normal. She shifts slightly, trying to get comfortable and her left foot accidentally nudges Liam's dick in his lap. Her heart skips a beat when she feels Liam hard against the ball of her foot and the resulting choked-off grunt that comes from Liam causes her to instinctively smirk at the ceiling._ _

__Liam lets go of her foot without a word and stands up, placing her leg back on the bed. Her skin still burns from his touch and Zayn would bet that if she looked down now, she would be able see the red imprint of his fingers around her ankle. Her mouth dries at the thought of Liam physically marking her and her cunt flutters in appreciation._ _

__The sheets are still warm from his body and her legs curl longingly against the heat. Zayn holds her breath, this is it. He's going to either walk out her door and never speak of this again or―_ _

__A heavy weight comes down on the right side of Zayn's body. She inhales sharply, raising her head to directly meet Liam's gaze. His left arm is slightly trembling where he's supported his body on her bed and gravity gently tugs Zayn's body into the dip caused by his weight._ _

__His right hand comes up as if to cup her face but stops short. Instead, Liam's fingers delicately brush her cheekbones, her lips, her neck. With a shaky breath, Zayn looks up at him and her stomach tightens nervously at the look in his eyes. Liam looks uncertain, his dark pupils darting from her eyes to her lips and back again._ _

__Zayn licks her lips and can feel how chapped her lips are, probably from constantly being bit and wonders if they look as tempting as Liam's do right now._ _

__She decides to bite the bullet: Zayn clears her throat with an air of pseudo-confidence and breathily asks, "Enjoy the show, big boy?"_ _

__As soon as the words leave her lips, Liam's face breaks out into a relieved smile so bright that Zayn has to look away in an attempt to keep her emotions in check. It suddenly dawns on her that she wasn't the only one unsure about all this and she smiles back at Liam softly._ _

__Liam nods almost imperceptibly, his hand coming up to fully cup her jaw. Her pulse jumps against his wrist and his wide smile slowly fades into a wickedly suggestive smirk, his eyes becoming heated once again._ _

__"It was pretty great," Liam replies, and lifts his right shoulder in a shrug, "But if you're up for another round, I'm sure I can give you a better one."_ _

__Zayn can't hold back the sharp whimper that escapes her lips and is about to reply when she hears the sound of keys unlocking the front door. Her eyes fly to her bedroom door and back to Liam who doesn't seem at all bothered that their bandmates have just come home and can easily catch them in bed together._ _

__Liam threads his fingers through her hair, blunt nails catching at her strands and pulls gently so that her mouth tilts up against his. He kisses her softly, tongue flicking at the corners of her lips and rests his forehead against hers. Zayn feels thrown, she doesn't know how to react to any of this so all she does is grin at Liam. Liam's eyes crinkle at the edges and the corner of his mouth lifts into a smile._ _

__His eyes flick to her neck and he rubs the pad of his thumb against the pulse in her throat. Liam lowers his head and begins to mouth a damp path up her neck, sucking softly at her skin. Zayn sighs and wraps her right leg around his waist, one hand tugging at his hoodie to get him closer and the other creeping under it to lay flat against his hot skin. She manages to prod him until he loses his balance and falls on top of Zayn with a grunt. Zayn can't hold back her giggle and her body shakes with laughter under him._ _

__Smiling, Liam drops his head onto her shoulder while his thumb rubs wide circles into the curve of her hip and Zayn can feel the brush of his lips against her skin as he murmurs reproachfully. "I guess we should probably get out there unless you want the lads to come bursting through your door. I may have forgotten to lock it," Liam playfully nips at her collarbone, "I would have done it but I was a little...preoccupied."_ _

__Zayn sighs melodramatically but allows Liam to pull her off the bed and into a standing position. He kisses the tips of her left hand and Zayn's mind short-circuits for a moment because those fingers were just inside her, still a little damp._ _

__Zayn licks her lips and tilts her head to look up at him teasingly, "It's not my fault all you're capable of doing is sneaking into someone's room and watch them get off."_ _

__Liam's eyes grow dark and hungry at her words and he steps closer to her, dragging her body up against his. He runs his tongue over his teeth and growls lightly, "Say that one more time, and I'll show you exactly what I'm capable of." He punctuates the end of his sentence by wrapping his fingers around her wrists tightly and tugging them behind her back. Their bodies are now pressed so close together, she can feel his cock hard ( _fuck_ , she thinks deliriously) against her thigh._ _

__Zayn isn't really shocked anymore at how her body responds to Liam but even she can't help the small smile tugging at her lips. "My mistake," she drawls out, sliding her wrists out of his hands and sprawls them on his chest (seriously, Liam has to be taking pointers from Superman). She stretches up on her tiptoes to plant a hard kiss on his mouth and breathes against his lips, "Are you going to punish me now?"_ _

__Liam groans loudly and runs an unsteady hand through his hair, "Zayn, you're going to kill me. Harry, Niall and Louis are _right_ outside." Zayn clucks her tongue and steps away from him, "All talk and no action makes Liam a dull boy," her hands raising to twist her hair into a ponytail. _ _

__Liam quirks a challenging eyebrow at her, a dimple appearing in his left cheek and reaches out a hand to help her rearrange her shirt so that it falls properly. His fingers knowingly poke at her sides and she squeals softly to herself. Liam takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around her, draws her into a loose hug and quietly rests his chin on top of her head. Zayn can hear the beat of his heart and closes her eyes, her own heart beating in a similar rhythm._ _

__Yeah, Zayn hums contentedly into Liam's chest, she could get used to this._ _


End file.
